1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly, to a backlight module and an LCD using the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantum dots (QDs) are one kind of material for photoluminescence (PL) phosphor. The wavelength of QDs is moderated based on nanometer-size particles. QDs with different sizes make light with different bands. In addition, the full width at half maximum (FWHM) of QDs is usually only 20 nm to 50 nm, so the FWHM of QDs is small. The FWHM of QDs is very good as a high color saturation backlight. An LCD comprising a QD phosphor backlight has about 50% wider color range than an LCD comprising YAG (Y3Al5O12) phosphor light emitting diode (LED) backlight so the LCD is brighter and more colorful. Also, the images are more stereoscopic.
However, QD phosphor is highly sensitive to water and oxygen so it tends to be ineffective. Moreover, fluorescence quenching for QD phosphor is extremely serious; that is, luminous efficacy declines seriously once temperature gets higher. At present, mostly QD phosphor is encapsulated with glass or with water-resistant and oxygen-resistant optical thin films. QD phosphor tightly adheres to the top of a light guide plate (LGP) for enhancing the excitement efficiency of QD phosphor.
To narrow the edge of bezels, the conventional design of narrow bezels adopts a film 2 arranged on a plastic frame (as FIG. 1 shows). However, a QD film 200 comprising no cutting mounting brackets (punching mounting brackets may destroy sealed edges, and water and vapor may pass through the edges) may move easily when being arranged on the plastic frame. Also, a QD blocking layer and a QD phosphor layer are separated because of the distorted QD film 200. Accordingly, the edges of the QD film 200 become blue faster or other technical problems.